Epic Saga Interviews: Jared Raigon
{Audience cheers for Genius Guy to come onto the stage Genius Guy: Greetings, fellow watchers! It is I, the most intelligent and deliberate being in my species, Genius Guy 445! Join me on this fine evening is I interview a prince from Planet Sauria. He enjoys fire, but generally dislikes ice, give it up for Raigon the Saurian! {Jared enters from the left side of backstage} Jared: A pleasure to meet such a charming Shy Guy like yourself, I might add... Genius Guy: Oh, stop, you! Jared: (mutters) When can I leave this excuse of an area? {Genius Guy's ears perk up} Genius Guy: Hey, what was that??? Jared: Oh, nothing! Nothing that's going to be a bother. Genius Guy: Oooooookay. So tell me some things about yourself, rock creature... And don't take my word for it! Hee-hee-hee... Jared: (puzzled) What exactly is that supposed to mean? Genius Guy: Just say what comes from your thoughts. Don't be sure, pal! {Jared crosses his arms} Jared: If you insist. Genius Guy: Wonderful! Now aren't you going to say a few words to get this interview rolling? {The Saurian rolls his eyes in a very formal manner} Jared: My full name is Jared "Prince Sauria" Raigon. My hobbies are firewalking, swimming in lava, reading, and most importantly, protecting Sauria at all costs. What I like is really nothing special and just sometimes out of the ordinary I could speak out, and my dislikes are liquid, those who oppose my people, and heated rivalries... *Phew*! Genius Guy: Short of breath, are you? {He pulls out a water bottle from, God knows where} Genius Guy: Then how's about a refreshing bottle of wat--- {Jared jumps from out of his seat and slaps the bottle away, in disgust} Jared: Ooh, I apologize. As I said earlier, liquid is NOTHING nice for us... And my powers are a little shorted out, so it's pretty hard to do anything right now. {Genius Guy's hat is on the floor, when he notices the water bottle as well. He bends down to get his hat when the audience behind him are smirking in humor} Person 1: Nice mind, Einstein! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Genius Guy: Hey, what was that? {Jared shrugs his shoulders} Person 2: Looks like Genius Guy had another "brainstorm", as usual. Genius Guy: (gasps) No need for harassment, folks! This is a family event we're dealing with. Kids could see! Person 3: Yeah, kids with short attention spans! AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kinda like y--- AHAHAHAHA!!! {Suddenly, the entire audience begins to laugh at sight of Genius Guy's head} Genius Guy: Oh, I oughta... Jared: Eh, I might as well make a departure for now. You seem to be a riot with that large cranium of yours, I assume? {Genius Guy tries to keep Jared back} Genius Guy: Hold that thought, please... {He faces the whole audience} Genius Guy: (inhales) SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!! (exhales) {The audience stops laughing, going back to watching the rest of the interview, instead of pointing at Genius Guy's brain} Genius Guy: Thank you. {He now positions his body back to Jared, with a look of confusion on his face} Jared: So I have to ask you something... Genius Guy: Pardon? Jared: For a Shy Guy, you ARE pretty intelligent, alright... But what was with that cranium of yours, exactly? Genius Guy: Hey, I should be asking all the questions... It isn't supposed to be the other way around. {Jared facepalms} Genius Guy: Now how did you become the prince of your planet in the first place? Any details? Jared: It's pretty complicated, to be honest. It was around the time I almost went through the adolescent age, which for a human, should be around 12 or 13. The king saw me complete missions from time to time, but at first, I didn't feel as if I needed the "prince" title just that... But to be fair, he gave me it anyway in hopes I set Planet Sauria the correct way. Now you get it, right? Genius Guy: To summarize, I suppose I got all that, but who destroyed the planet a while after? Jared: (sighs) Once again, this is a bit of a toughie to memorize, but I should know this one easier than how I became prince. First off, an evil black magician known as Goddess Terios took notice of my achievement, and decided to plan without hesitation... And she was mostly sure of what was at hand. Yet it also meant that someone else was up at the forefront... He is rather blue. Genius Guy: Allow me to guess who this was: Sonic the Hedgehog? Blue Mr. Popo? Kamek? Jared: All of us are incorrect, but alright guesses. The true culprit was known as Rockman, or Megaman, if you would want to call him. Around when my planet was about to become no more, Rockman was possessed by Terios, although I'm not quite sure how she did so. From what I've known, this Robot Master is actually a pacifist at heart, always threating the nefarious Dr. Wily's plans for world domination. The majority of us wanted to know what he was doing in such a place like this, as we were his allies, but Rockman never let up and just shot away. {Genius Guy jumps after hearing what Jared said} Jared: What happened? Genius Guy: Jeez Louise, I never thought this could happen, but it did. How is the relation between you and the Blue Bomber, today? Jared: It is very evident that Rockman and I can make amends, and we did. I spared his life because he spoke out the whole truth, what with him being only brainwashed and nothing more... Besides, many people deserve second chances, and even those who did wrong. Genius Guy: (sniffles) Jared: Dear me, have I upsetted you? {Genius Guy tries to hold in his tears} Genius Guy: Absolutely not! Those words are the most expressive and throughly spoken I have ever caught notice on. Thanks for coming! {Genius Guy puts his hand out to Jared, so they shake} {As for the audience, they clap in ferocious excitement} Jared: ...And thank you for inviting me! Your proud intelligence and being a questionnaire is delightful, to say the least. Keep up your work! Genius Guy: Oh, that I will... {Jared gets up from his seat and leaves, and waves to Genius Guy, who does the same} {Genius Guy immediately turns to the audience right after} Genius Guy: Boy, that was a nice interview! Hope all those in the audience enjoyed... What say you? Audience: YEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!!!!! {The audience applauds} Genius Guy: Okay, tune in next time as I interview--- Let's see... {Genius Guy takes out his cards} Genius Guy: I'll be seeing Beecanoe Drygly, a Dry Bones with a sharp attitude and lust for women... Oooh. Ciao for now! {Audience continues to applaud as the curtain closes} Category:Epic Saga